The present invention pertains generally to machine powered tools of the type having a tang.
Typically tang equipped tools, such as drills and reamers, include a tapered shank for seated engagement within a socket defined by a corresponding taper in the chuck or other powered drive component of a machine. Excessive torque applied to the tang can fracture or bend same when tool rotation is obstructed to render the tool thereafter useless regardless of only the tang being damaged.